vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Fell
Dr. Meredith Fell 'is a medical doctor who is intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and slowly grows fond of him. She becomes his love interest, but their relationship becomes complicated after Alaric becomes the Darkness. In season four, Damon invites her to be his new drinking buddy. 'Meredith is a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Town Council. History Meredith Fell is a doctor at Mystic Falls Hospital, and a member of the Founding Families and therefore a member of the Town Council. As a teenager, Meredith dated Brian Walters, but on prom night he dumped her on Wickery Bridge. She never forgave him, nor did she ever get over her distaste for the bridge. Brian later became the medical examiner at Mystic Falls Hospital. He is also a member of the Town Council. After an argument with Meredith at The Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser in the present day, Brian is mysteriously found dead the next morning in the woods with a stake through his heart. As a doctor, Meredith often resorts to drinking after losing a patient. Because Meredith is aware of the healing properties of vampire blood, she often injects her patients with it to save them. Brian Walters was one of the few people that are privy to this information. Season Three When Alaric is hit by a car and transported to the hospital, and she sees that Alaric is on his feet, despite his wounds were extremely severe. Alaric thanks Dr. Fell for helping him, but she rebuffs, asking him to call her Meredith. She is suspicious, and verbalizes that she believes he may have a guardian angel or a pact with the Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. Meredith meets Alaric again at the Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser. She is very forward in revealing to him that she knows about vampires. The same night, she gets into an argument with her ex-boyfriend Brian Walters, where Alaric intervenes. Before leaving, Brian warns Alaric that Meredith is a psycho. Meredith thanks Alaric for jumping to her defense, but has to leave after being paged. The next morning Meredith runs into Alaric at The Grill. Both were depressed as Alaric had just dropped Jeremy off at the airport, and Meredith had just lost a patient. The same morning, the body of Meredith's ex-boyfriend Brian Walters was found in the woods by a hiker. Oddly, he was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. Damon is suspicious of her ties to the murder of her ex-boyfriend Brian Walters. When Damon spots Alaric and Meredith having lunch at The Grill, he warns Alaric to be careful as he finds it suspicious that she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Damon makes a follow up visit to the hospital and accuses Meredith of being a murderer. She vervains him, and takes his blood. Later when Alaric confronts Meredith about this, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients, because she hates losing them. After getting to know each other, Alaric and Meredith develop feelings for one another. They encounter an awkward moment when Elena comes home to find Meredith and Alaric about to kiss. Meredith meets Caroline for the first time. She assures Caroline that her father's situation is better after the accident. Being a little humorous, Meredith jokes with Caroline about Bill's temper. When fingers start to point to Meredith about the murders, Alaric starts to believe Meredith is the the serial killer, but Elena defends Meredith stating that his love life can't really be that complicated. After Alaric is attacked, Sheriff Forbes tells Elena that Meredith couldn't have done it because she was in the operating room all night. Meredith takes Alaric to her house to check on the damage caused by Klaus. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric accidentally stumbles upon a picture of the crime scene of her ex-boyfriend. Next to it was the same dagger that had killed him. Meredith wakes up and sees that Alaric has found evidence in her apartment of the killings. "You weren't supposed to see that," she says before pointing a gun at him and shooting him. It is revealed that Meredith gave Alaric vampire blood to heal him from his gunshot wound. She takes an unconscious Alaric to Liz and convinces her to lock him up, as she suspects him of being responsible for the inexplicable deaths. Elena confronts Meredith about her accusations toward Alaric while she's walking into the hospital. Meredith defends her actions by telling Elena that Alaric was arrested four times before he was 21, and that Isobel had two restraining orders against him before they were married. Later that night, Elena and Matt break into Meredith's apartment to find evidence to incriminate Meredith instead of Alaric. Elena claims that the Fell's keep their secrets buried in their closet, so they should check there. She searches Meredith's closet and finds a hidden compartment that contains a box. Elena and Matt go through the box and find Samantha Gilbert's diary and Brian's coroners report with a different time of death than what was reported. Meredith soon arrives home and Elena and Matt hide in her closet. After they think they hear her leave, they open the door to find her standing there. Meredith reports the two and they are taken in for questioning by Sheriff Forbes. After Alaric is released, Meredith goes to the Gilbert House to explain herself, where she assures that the Gilbert ring is causing him to kill members of the council. Elena descends the staircase at the same time, after having read Samantha's diary, and agrees with Meredith that he's the killer. Meredith searches for any mental damage the Gilbert Ring may have had on Alaric by using an MRI, yet the results do not show brain damage. Meredith mentions that her business is not vampires, but saving people. After they have exhausted all medical solutions, they contact Bonnie. Bonnie thinks she can help Alaric by using a spell that requires some herbs and a personal artifact from before his breakdown. Elena goes to Alaric's apartment to retrieve his old wedding ring, leaving Alaric and Meredith at the Gilbert house. However, Alaric begins to act strangely (The Darkness) and attacks Meredith, causing her serious injury. Stefan and Elena arrive in time and Stefan gives Meredith his blood and she recovers. Damon goes to Meredith at the Hospital and she asks how Alaric is doing with Bonnie's herbs. Damon tells her Alaric had lied about leaving town and taking Bonnie's herbs. After Esther uses Alaric to make another Original, Alaric decides not to turn. When he walks outside of the mausoleum, everyone he knows and loves including Meredith are waiting to say good-byes. Meredith stays and watches over Alaric as he dies, and gives him sedatives to make his death painless. She tells Damon to comfort him during his last moments and she leaves heart broken. Jeremy takes Elena to the hospital where Meredith tells him she has a concussion and just needs some rest. When Meredith goes to her office, Alaric is waiting for her. He is the darkness now. He tells her he is having her medical license revoked for secretly giving her patients vampire blood. He also empties out her vampire blood bank and demands she release Elena into his care. He leaves Meredith crying in her office. Later, after Alaric is killed, Damon storms in the hospital demanding to know where Elena is. Meredith reveals that she lied to Jeremy earlier that night about Elena's condition because he was so distraught. She secretly had given Elena some vampire blood due to a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding of the brain) earlier in the episode. This results in Elena awakening as a vampire in transition. Season Four Pastor Young arrives at the hospital and tells Meredith he's cleaning out the blood she has stashed. She is later seen with Elizabeth, Matt, and Damon discussing a way to find Stefan and Elena. Damon calls Meredith for help after he gets trapped with a bomb at Connor's trailer. While cutting the arrows out of Damon, she sees him rejecting a call from Elena. Meredith tells him he's a good brother, seeing that he is trapped to a bomb while Stefan is playing vampire with Elena, who broke his heart. Meredith tells him he does a really good job acting like it doesn't suck. She then successfully frees Damon from the bomb by cutting the arrows out of his chest. Damon, Klaus, Jeremy, and Meredith plan to trap Connor to question him. Jeremy and Connor secretly follow Meredith, whose wearing a bandage on her neck making it look like she's been fed off of into the storage room. Connor goes into the room but finds his bombs, along with Damon and Klaus. After Connor activates the bomb blowing up storage room, Meredith is very unhappy by what happened, stating that there are sick patients who don't need a bomb so close to their rooms. Damon assures her no one got hurt, and offers her to have a drink with him. She says no and that she's not his new partner in crime, and to fix things with Elena and Stefan and not to let his pride leave him all alone. Meredith was contacted by and concerning 's body after he was killed by Silas. She examined his body and concluded that he died from a broken neck and extreme blood loss, leaving him in a state of which causes muscles tighten and lose flexibility. Meredith stated that if they continued to keep the body, he would start to bloat. She asked to release his body into her care so they could arrange a good funeral for him, but Elena, fueled with hope that the Gilbert Ring would revive him, attacks Meredith and angrily throws her against the wall. Elena shouts that he isn't dead and magic is the only way to revive him, and that she needed . Her outburst frightens Meredith. Stefan restrains Elena from hurting Meredith out of rage, but she calmed down when arrived and saw Jeremy dead. Meredith and Stefan stayed with Jeremy's body when Matt took Elena out of the house. Meredith covered Jeremy with a sheet and turned up the air-conditioning to help preserve the body, though she knew it wouldn't help for long. She sat on the stairs and spoke with Stefan. He confessed to her that after years of watching people die, the pain of the loss never stopped. She agreed and said that she saw death every day and the denial was the worst part. Meredith will appear in Graduation. Physical Appearance Meredith is beautiful, athletic, and thin. She stands at 5' 7, has brown eyes, and slightly wavy dark brown hair. She dresses casually, but at the same time professional due to her occupation as a doctor. Meredith is a natural beauty who does not wear much makeup. Personality Though Meredith is kind, honest, protective and loyal friend, she is surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets, which caused some suspicion when unexplained deaths began occurring in Mystic Falls. Her ex-boyfriend Brian Walters described Meredith as a psychopath and a dangerous woman. So far, this has proved untrue. Meredith has a very calm demeanor, is not easily shaken and very keen to her surroundings. She is also supportive and tries to protect the innocent. Relationships Alaric Saltzman After Jenna's death, Alaric drowned himself in melancholy, and was quite unsure about being held responsible for Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. Meredith's first meeting with Alaric occurs in The New Deal, when he is badly injured from a car accident. In a fiery exchange between Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Alaric intervenes. In the following episode, Alaric begins to spend more time with Meredith, and is drawn to her intriguing personality. They started dating but things become complicated when he becomes the darkness and attacks her. Elena Gilbert Meredith and Elena first meet at the Gilbert's house, when Elena comes home to find Meredith and Alaric about to kiss. Eventually, Elena defends Meredith when Damon suspects that she is responsible for the murders in the town. When Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Alaric want to destroy the originals, Meredith decides to help without hesitation. Damon Salvatore Initially, the relationship of Meredith and Damon can be described as sarcastic, with some hints of hostility. They do not interact much at first, as their only common acquaintance is Alaric. Meredith treats Damon with indifference, and ignores him, because she considers him unreliable. This changes when Damon and Meredith work together to help Alaric with his recent breakdown. Meredith realizes that Damon truly cares for his friend Alaric. She begins to take him more seriously. Stefan Salvatore Meredith and Stefan do not interact much. The first time they meet, Meredith has been attacked by the darkness, and is bleeding profusely. Stefan struggles with his bloodlust whilst trying to save her. He manages to overcome his urges and saves her from an untimely death by feeding her his blood. They begin to connect in Stand By Me, when they are both trying to help Elena come to terms with Jeremy's death. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Graduation'' }} Quotes : - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" : ''-''- The New Deal ---- : -(To Alaric) "You wanted to know my secret. I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die, so when I have the ability to do something about it, I do." : -- The Ties That Bind ---- : -(To Caroline) "That's gotta be hard. When you dad hates the on thing you can`t change about yourself. I make it my business to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don`t blab." : -- Bringing Out The Dead ---- : -(To Alaric) "That's what you get for fighting with someone 30 times your age." : -- All My Children ---- : -(To Alaric) "The vampire thing, it’s not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgment to everyone else. Although, I have kind of been wondering why you never drove a stake through Damon’s heart." :-- Break On Through ---- : -(To Damon) "You know you are not going anywhere, Damon. And I`m not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone." : -- The Rager Name Meredith is of Old Welsh origin, and the meaning is "great, noted ruler". Trivia * To conceal Dr. Fell's true identity as Meredith, she was originally known as "Mary Fell" before The New Deal aired. * Meredith was originally planned to be in three episodes as Mary, but the writers let their imagination run its course. See 25:12 *Bianca Lawson (Emily), Claire Holt (Rebekah), Sterling Sulieman (Harper), and Torrey DeVitto (Meredith) were/are all in the ABC Family show Pretty Little Liars. *Meredith, Tina, and Blair are the only member of the Fell Family that have not died after a few episodes of their appearance. *In the novels, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she is only an acquaintance. *In the novels, Meredith meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric begin a relationship, as confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. **In the series, Alaric appears soon after the death of Mr. Tanner. Also, Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before the start of the series. Alaric and Jenna Sommers then pursue a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the novels, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of vampires) and much like her book counterpart, Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and doesn't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the novels, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married in real life. *She is the only survivor of the present day killings of the Mystic Falls Serial Killer because she was healed with Vampire Blood. (Alaric doesn't count since he attacked himself.) *She can tell vampire from humans when she first meets them. It's possible she can do that since she is a vampire hunter like Alaric as she's one in the books or a popular theory fans have created is that Meredith is part Vampire which could go against the belief that vampires can't procreate which Damon told Elena in Bloodlines. **Interestingly in Break On Through, when Alaric (dark/evil version) asks Meredith whether she feels remorse, he mentions that the council cannot serve it's purpose because of "Meredith and her vampire blood". **In 1912, Meredith knew Elena and Matt were in her closet even though there were no traces of them being in her apartment before she walked in. **Also Fans first suspected that Meredith was not human because in the episode Break On Through after Alaric slashed her, there was a close up on her wound and fans say they see it healing itself. * In the books, she has a twin brother named Cristian Sulez, but so far in the show it appears she is an only child. Interestingly, however, in the novels her parents pretended she was an only child until Meredith discovers the truth, and finds that Cristian was kidnapped and turned into a vampire. Thus, there is a possibility he could show up in the later seasons. * Meredith is now the only human adult in Elena's group after Alaric died in The Departed. * Both in the series and books, Meredith mentions having grandparents, who are characters that do not appear, but have an importance in history. ** In the novels, Meredith mentioned that her grandfather became insane, and attacked her grandmother, her brother and herself. In Dark Reunion, the grandfather of Meredith, is the character that reveals the weakness of Klaus. ** In the series, Meredith says that her grandmother talked to her about what happened to Samantha Gilbert and the resurrection ring. * In the books and series, Meredith is seen as a character with an absent family and full of great mysteries. * In the series, Meredith is the only female character who is not attracted to Damon or another vampire. In the series, she even shows displeasure when one tries to seduce her, as seen when she flatly refuses Kol. * At times in the series, Meredith shows to have a friendly relationship with Alaric opposite of what Damon has with him. **Meredith is friendly and usually speaks openly with Alaric about the past, present and future, as well as their problems. ** Damon is generally colder and usually does not accept his guilt, until it is too late. Even when it comes to helping Alaric, he hesitates to help or leave him alone to solve his problems. When Alaric decides to die, Meredith comforts him and helps him pass the pain, while Damon stays away. Meredith tells him that he needs him, and Damon goes with his friend in his last moments. * "Meredith in the beginning is just trying to keep her head above the water, realizing that she’s found herself dropped into this supernatural world she never really meant to get involved with. She has a choice to make: Does she want to dive in head first and embrace it? Or does she want to pull back and say, ‘Hey you know what? Why don’t you guys leave me out of it.’ We’ll be seeing a little bit of her in the beginning of the season." http://www.examiner.com/article/vampire-diaries-season-4-spoilers-more-on-elena-and-meredith Gallery References See also i think she is awesome. the actress who plays her is awesome as well. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Season 4 Characters